


Размышления

by Fausthaus



Series: В отражении звезд [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Этот чертов первый помощник капитана Пикарда!
Series: В отражении звезд [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639117
Kudos: 1





	Размышления

Этот чертов первый помощник капитана Пикарда! Лор отшвырнул в сторону пад и злым взглядом уставился на собственные руки. Как легко этими самыми руками разорвать, разломать хрупкое человеческое тело, в котором билось сердце Уильяма Райкера. 

С появлением этого самоуверенного и наглого эгоиста на борту «Энтерпрайза» все вокруг изменилось. Изменилось настолько, что некоторые вещи ставили логичного андроида в тупик. Впрочем, логическому построению цепочек взаимосвязей мешал чип эмоций, но расстаться с ним Лора заставила бы только смерть. Но неважно был чип или нет, когда все и так предельно ясно.

Мысли Райкера прочитать не стоило большого труда. Да и сам первый помощник никогда ничего не скрывал. А желание переспать со своим капитаном тем более. Наверно для людей коллекция тех, с кем удалось побывать в одной постели, была очень важна. По крайней мере, для Уильяма Райкера подобный список явно имел значение. Первый помощник был слишком честолюбив даже в этом. И Лор мог поклясться, что ни одного человека из высшего командного состава Райкер никогда не желал так, как капитана «Энтерпрайза» Жан-Люка Пикарда. 

Но подобное Лора не удивляло: к капитану многих влекло. Сам Пикард был тому причиной — его вечное спокойствие, физическая сила, его холодный разум и даже его жестокость, иногда превышающая все возможные пределы и по меркам не знающих границ землян, все вместе притягивало людей, как бабочек на огонь. Но все было напрасно. Капитан с полным равнодушием наблюдал за любыми попытками ему понравиться и не имел ни одной привязанности на борту своего корабля.

Из тех, к кому Пикард питал хоть какое-то расположение, Лор знал только одного: адмирал Саймон Лавстрейдж, давно отошедший от дел, раз в месяц связывался с Пикардом и настроение капитана после разговоров с ним менялось. Этого не замечал никто из команды, но от сенсоров Лора подобные изменения укрыться не могли. Нет, капитан не становился мягче, не впадал в ностальгию или воспоминания, ничего подобного не происходило. Но все же что-то совершенно иное обычному состоянию фиксировали датчики Лора. А когда появился чип эмоций — все стало чувствоваться еще острее на уровне едва уловимых ощущений. Недаром Пикард в свое время лично отбирал тех, кто на далекой Земле охранял адмирала, у которого, как и у самого капитана, было чересчур много врагов. 

И все же Лор не мог с уверенностью сказать, что расположение к адмиралу, что с каждым днем стоял все ближе к смерти хотя бы в силу преклонного возраста, было искренней заботой. Вряд ли капитан Пикард, как и любой другой терранец, понимал значение этих слов. Скорее всего, адмирал был необходим Пикарду совсем по иным причинам, чисто политическим. Капитан Пикард был чрезвычайно честолюбивым человеком и с удовольствием просчитывал свои ходы на несколько шагов дальше, чем его противники. И это всегда приносило ему победу. Пикард вообще ненавидел проигрывать. Возможно поэтому удача столь к нему благоволила.

А сам он благоволил к Лору. Андроиду, найденному на полуразрушенной базе очередных дураков, что попытались восстать против Терранской Империи. Андроиду, который с некоторых времен обладал чувствами и эмоциями и поэтому стал чуть более уязвим. И особенно сильно это стало понятно с появлением нового первого офицера, на которого сам Лор не обратил никакого внимания, ведь на таких молодых болванов андроид насмотрелся за свою жизнь на «Энтерпрайзе» и «Старгейзере». Некоторых из них, по приказу капитана, он убил сам, не отказывая себе в удовольствии насладиться человеческим страхом и болью. 

Подобная участь ожидала и Уильяма Райкера и в этом андроид не сомневался вплоть до того момента, когда Пикард и его новый первый помощник не вышли после тренировки с клингонским оружием. Глаза Райкера, одновременно с ненавистью и восхищением смотрящие на капитана, не оставляли сомнений в его желаниях. Но в глазах капитана Лор совсем не ожидал увидеть глубоко запрятанный восторг, словно внезапно исполнилась самая сокровенная мечта, а на губах Пикарда вдруг на мгновение появилась довольная улыбка.

С тех пор капитан постоянно наблюдал за своим помощником, иногда даже не скрывая этого. Казалось, ему доставляло удовольствие смотреть на Уильяма Райкера, видеть малейшие изменения в его настроении, замечать любые мелочи, имеющие даже косвенное отношение к Первому. Именно так и никак иначе капитан Пикард называл Райкера. До его появления первый помощник был только коммандером и не более того. Словно Уильям был особенным для своего капитана и это обстоятельство задевало Лора еще сильнее. Андроид никак не мог понять, отчего именно этот молодой наглец заслужил столько внимания от холодного и отстраненного капитана, никогда не проявлявшего желания иметь хотя бы отголоски чувств или эмоций, что так присущи людям. И разобраться не помогали ни приобретенные эмоции, ни созданные доктором Сунгом совершенные микросхемы.

Но через несколько дней после появления Райкера на борту Лор понял, что коммандера желает сам капитан. И в этом он отдает себе полный отчет и не хочет ничего менять. Пикард наслаждался тем, что Первый готов ради его расположения на все. Но и сам капитан хотел своего молодого помощника так сильно, что Лор не верил ни своим чувствам, ни сенсорам, ни собственным глазам.

Лор никогда не обольщался в истинных чувствах капитана Пикарда по отношению к себе. Андроид прекрасно понимал, что даже привязанности от человека ему ждать не приходилось, особенно зная характер Пикарда. Но он считал свое положение рядом с капитаном недостижимым ни для кого, упроченным, неуязвимым. Но с появлением Райкера прежняя уверенность исчезла. А на ее место пришло странное ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы, сметающей все на своем пути. Совсем как Уильям Райкер, который мог уничтожить что и кого угодно ради собственного удовольствия и брал в расчет разве только мнение капитана, которому, впрочем, без страха мог противоречить по любому поводу, совершенно не считаясь ни с чьими желаниями кроме своих. А капитан иногда откровенно потворствовал подобному поведению, но с наслаждением одним словом мог ударить Райкера по самому больному месту. Но коммандер все сводил к шутке, словно ему самому доставляло удовольствие поведение капитана. И в ответ мог тоже если не ударить, то вывести из себя и раздразнить Пикарда настолько, что капитану приходилось с некоторым трудом возвращаться к привычному спокойному состоянию на голопалубе или с Лором, который помогал снимать в том числе и сексуальное напряжение. Но не более. И понимание того, что отныне ему придется служить вечной заменой наглого выскочки Уильяма Райкера, заставляло ненавидеть первого офицера с какой-то бешеной яростью, о существовании которой андроид до некоторого времени и не подозревал. Желание уничтожить, стереть Райкера, как ненужный файл, росло с каждым днем и ничего с этими желаниями Лор поделать не мог. И не хотел.

Зато он знал все, что делал и чем жил первый помощник. Иногда ему казалось, что капитан нарочно приказал ему следить за Райкером, желая знать о своем главном офицере все. И Лор бы не сказал, что новость о связи Уильяма с корабельным Советником Пикарда обрадовала. Но уже через пару секунд капитан еле заметно усмехнулся и андроид мог поклясться, что вся ситуация показалась ему забавной. Наверно потому, что Первый выбрал для себя единственного человека из команды, которого ценил и даже уважал капитан. Пикард долго и придирчиво выбирал себе Советника на «Энтерпрайз» и остановил свой выбор на лучшей кандидатуре — непреклонном и предельно жестком человеке, с великолепными аналитическими способностями и стратегическим мышлением. К тому же Советник никогда не боялся пачкать руки, применяя пытки, чтобы узнать то, что хотел знать он сам или что считал важным капитан Пикард. Было бы странно, если бы Уильям Райкер смог пройти мимо человека, настолько пахнущего кровью. 

— Лор, — голос Райкера заставил андроида сжать кулаки, — ваше присутствие необходимо в инженерном отсеке. 

— Слушаюсь, коммандер, — Лор придал своему лицу спокойное выражение и направился к выходу из каюты, стараясь, впрочем безуспешно, выбросить мысли о первом помощнике из головы. Нельзя настолько терять контроль над собой, нужно просто успокоиться и выработать план дальнейшего поведения. Ведь в конце концов, он андроид, а не чертов человек. И самое время об этом вспомнить.


End file.
